The It Girl: Ravenous
by MissGalinda
Summary: Jenny and Callie start an unhealthy friendship,while Tinsley reveals her deepest secret and loses the loyal following she once had.Kara agrees to go on a date with Heath Ferro,but by the end of the night will she be tearing at her hair or her clothes?
1. Dining with the enemy

Ravenous

A Waverly Owl does not fall for her sworn enemy.

Kara Whalen tried to keep her back turned, while that pompous preppy asshole, Heath Ferro, stared her up and down. It had been a week since she'd dumped her beer on him at Tinsley Carmichael's stupid society club party, and Heath had been in love with her ever since. Gag! Add that to the fact that because she owned some of the rarest comic books ever made and a batman bedspread, Heath was now determined to take a roll in that batman bedspread. Double Gag!

Kara began cracking her knuckles nervously. She hated being looked at, especially now that she was worth looking at. Even when someone glanced her way it brought her back to those dreadful early days at Waverly. Forty pounds heavier, Kara had gotten the nickname The Whale from that ever so charming Heath.

Feeling her face turn red, Kara tried to concentrate on what her Spanish teacher, Sr. Bodega, was droning on about.

"How would you say that you're going to the movies with your friends?" He asked the class pleadingly.

Kara's hand shot up in the air in an attempt to stop worrying about Heath's wondering eyes, but she soon realized that she was only making the matter worse.

"Ah Kara you never raise your hand in class!" Sr. Bodega exclaimed. He obviously thought that Kara's sudden eagerness to learn was due to his wonderful teaching. Keep dreaming!

"Mi amigos y yo vamos el cine."

"Great job kara!" At this the whole class turned toward a very red and very nervous Kara. Benny Cunningham suddenly looking confused turned to Alison Quitan to whisper loudly, "Does she even go here?" They both snickered together; completely oblivious to the now silent classroom.

Kara gave Benny her best scowl at this remark, but on the inside she felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. She didn't know why she let these girls get to her, because other then their beauty and rich mommies and daddies they had absolutely nothing going for them. Kara was going to make something of herself, if only she could find a way to survive these next two years.

"Hey bitch one and bitch two! Why don't you get your heads out of each other's asses for once?" Heath Ferro said coolly from his seat behind Kara, "And by the way Benny, everyone can see you scratching your crotch."

Alison and Benny tried to stutter out a rebuttal, but they couldn't be heard over the roar of the class.

Letting out a sigh of relief Kara turned to give Heath a thankful smile, but to her surprise Heath had taken his eyes off of her and was now fumbling with the buttons on his Waverly blazer. To Kara's amusement he actually looked kind of nervous, as if he expected Kara to wheel around and hit him. Feeling her heart soften the slightest bit for Waverly's biggest slime ball, Kara gave him the most sincere thank you she could muster.

At this Heath looked up at her and his cocky, arrogant smile slowly returned to his face.

"Awe it was nothing, Whalen," Heath said slyly, "Just as long as you remember to repay me later."

Kara felt her cheeks heat up, and to her surprise it wasn't entirely out of anger and disgust. Maybe she could repay him? Then again her self respect was something that she had worked to long and hard to gain, just to lose over some boy with a great set of rock hard abs and an even greater face to match.

"Why don't you go screw a goat and pretend it's me instead." She hissed under her breath as she turned around to give her full attention to poor Sr. Bodega, who was desperately trying to get his class in order.

As Mr. Bodega continued to discuss the right way to conjugate the –er and –ar verbs, Kara couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the way she had just treated Heath. He had after all, rescued her from the Tinsley Carmichael wannabees. Kara rubbed her eyes and tried to tell herself that kissing Heath Ferro would be like Superman kissing Kryptonite, but she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine as Heath's eyes continued to burn a hole in her neck.

A Waverly Owl must resist the urge to forgive her no good, dirty, rotten, cheating boyfriend, even though the paint smear on his cheek looks adorable.

Jenny Humphrey trudged along the damp grass of the eerily, quiet Waverly courtyard, all the while hoping that she would run into Easy Walsh. Ever since Tinsley's party and the drama that followed it, they'd sort of been avoiding each other. Or maybe he was the one avoiding her. Jenny felt her stomach churn at the thought of the utterly humiliating situation she was in. It was bad enough that she stole her roommate's boyfriend, but then to have him stolen back was without a doubt the worst thing that could happen.

Now not only was Jenny known all around campus as a dirty, man-stealing whore, but they had to add another adjective into the mix. Now she was the _pathetic,_ dirty, man-stealing whore. Jenny couldn't help but kick herself for that mistake. If she had just known her place, then she could have continued to clime the social ladder at an alarming rate. And in a way she was popular now, well actually more like _notorious,_ but still at least she was known.

Unfortunately, now because of her lack of common sense, she'd fallen back a few rungs. Her fabulous roommate Callie Vernon had been willing to help her get started on her road to popularity, but of course she had to go and screw that up. Then again Callie was only using her to stay out of trouble for that whole nighttime visit from Easy situation.

In fact now that Jenny thought about it, Callie was the one that pushed her and Easy together. Was she not the one that said, "Jenny, just flirt with him a little so that it looks like he really did come into our room to see you. PLEASE!" What Callie didn't anticipate was Jenny and Easy actually enjoying the task that she had set out in front of them.

Spotting a bench, Jenny walked over to it and with a FLOP sat down. She reached into her L.L. Bean backpack that she had had since the third grade and that had one initial slightly torn off, pulling out her sketch book and pencils. Opening to a clean page Jenny began to write down everything Callie had put her through so far this year:

Brought Easy into our room after curfew, causing Mrs. Pardue to walk in and catch Easy and I talking.

Tried to force me to take the blame.

Made me go up against the Discipline Committee.

Almost got me expelled.

Lied to me about the black Saturday cheer.

Didn't stop me from reciting the cheer in front of the whole school and St.Lucius school as well.

Scattered my hair ties all over my room.

Kicked me out of the Society Club.

Stole Easy back from me.

Allowed Tinsley to announce to everyone in Dumbarton that you and Easy were back together!

Stopping to give her aching hand a break, Jenny looked over her list. Letting out a sigh she closed her sketch book and put it back in her bag. Sure her new roommate was a manipulative bitch, but they had sort of come to a truce after writing that responsible Waverly Owl essay together with Brett Messerschmidt and Kara Whalen. Of course writing the essay had made them feel like they were acting out a scene from The Breakfast Club, but in a way it had empowered all of them. Besides giving all of the Dumbarton girls a collective detention and then asking them to right an essay about it was just screaming Breakfast Club.

Jenny had become so self absorbed in her own problems that she didn't realize that a very handsome, slightly hippy looking boy had sat down beside her.

"Hey." He whispered dreamily into her ear.

Jenny jumped at the sudden appearance of this stranger, but then when she looked at him she found out that he wasn't strange at all.

"Hey Easy." Jenny said trying her best not to make eye contact, because she knew that if she did she would burst into tears.

Easy brushed a hand through his jet black curls, and then rested it on Jenny's shoulder.

"Look I've been meaning to talk to you about that whole……."

"No it's fine," Jenny laughed sheepishly, "I understand. Callie is beautiful and tall and rich, and I'm just this nobody from the Lower West Side."

Easy's face suddenly looked stressed and he pulled his hand off of Jenny's should.

"Jenny, I don't love Callie," Easy explained nervously, "She's way too high maintenance. But you're amazing. When we're together you don't worry about your manicured nails or your makeup, and you sure as hell don't try to be someone you're not just so people will like you."

Jenny looked away at his last remark, because she knew that it wasn't true. The whole reason for her coming to Waverly was to get away from the bad reputation she had gotten at Constance Billard in New York City. Having sex videos on the computer and ending up on page six clad in only a tiny bathrobe, Jenny had become somewhat of a bad influence on the other Constance Billard girls. Although, it really wasn't fair because every single one of those girls were doing the same things as Jenny, if not worse, but the only problem was that Jenny wasn't very good at not getting caught.

Coming to Waverly had been a dream come true. She thought she would have a chance to start over and become the sophisticated, sexy _Jennifer_ Humphrey that she had always wanted to be. So far she had screwed that up too.

"Easy, save it!" Jenny choked back tears that tasted like acid and burned her throat, "Why would you take her out to dinner with your father and then lie to me about it, if you didn't still love her."

"My Dad is a huge ASSHOLE! I didn't want to take you out to dinner with him just yet, because he would rip you to shreds. Callie can handle him, and frankly I don't care what he says about her, but I couldn't let him hurt you."

Jenny laughed at this explanation.

"So what Easy, because I'm not filthy rich like you and your family you're too ashamed to let me meet them!"

Easy opened his mouth in protest, but Jenny cut him off by running across the courtyard to her cozy dormitory, where she could hide from the fact that Easy would never be able to mend her shattered heart.

A Waverly Owl learns to forgive and forget. Yeah right!

Callie Vernon absent mindedly ran a brush through her hair while examining her reflection in the mirror. Due to lack of food lately, people had been telling her that she looked gaunt and half dead, but staring at herself in the mirror now she thought that she never looked better. _Screw them!_

Letting out a sigh she put the brush down onto her drawers and walked over to her lumpy bed. She threw herself down onto it head first, and let the pain of the blow to her head sink in. Pain had never felt so good. The headache allowed her to stop thinking and instead concentrate on how much her flipping head hurt. That meant no more Easy or Tinsley or Jenny.

Callie rolled over onto her back and rubbed her throbbing temples. To her dismay thoughts of that little, huge boobed sophomore started to seep into her brain. Truth was she couldn't stay mad at Jenny, no matter how badly she wanted to. Jenny was so sweet and innocent that she seamed to sparkle. That's why Easy had fallen in love with her so easily. In fact unknown to Jenny, everyone loved her. How could you not?

Callie closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her headache was getting worse by the minute. It didn't help that at that very moment Jenny walked in the room and after seeing her conked out roommate, tried to close the door as silently as possible.

"Just give it a good slam for me will you?" Callie whispered to her startled roommate.

Jenny nodded and did as she was told; trying her best to please Callie, so that eventually the animosity between them would be gone. _Bam! _

"Wow Jenny! That was harder then I anticipated," Callie giggled as she sat up, "Gee what did the door ever do to you?"

Jenny's face turned red, as she made her way over to her bed. She sat down on the edge of it cross legged and faced her roommate. She kept her face down so that Callie couldn't see that she had been crying.

"Slamming doors is a good stress reliever," Jenny said as she tried to keep the tears from falling, "You should try it sometime."

Callie could hear the distress in Jenny's voice, not because she had heard it before, but because she had never heard it before. It was an all new sound coming from Jenny, who usually tried to be optimistic at all times, and hearing it kind of struck Callie.

"Jenny?" She whispered, "Are you ok?"

Looking up at her roommate for the first time since she'd walked into the room, Jenny just let out a gasp and the tears followed suit. Callie jumped up from her bed to put a comforting arm around her hysterical friend, but that only caused the tears to come down harder. Thinking fast Callie remembered that Tinsley would always brush her hair for her, when she was upset.

Callie walked over to the dresser and picked up the brush she had been using ten minutes ago. Then she cautiously walked over to Jenny's bed.

"Can I brush your hair?' She asked Jenny trying not to let her concern be heard in her voice, because she didn't want Jenny to think that she actually gave a damn.

Jenny wiped a few tears from her eyes and nodded. Then she pulled her sleeve up to her nose to try to stop the buggers from flowing out.

Callie shrank back in disgust. Sure she'd wiped her nose off on her sleeve a billion times, but seeing someone else do it made her queasy. She turned back around and headed for the bathroom, where she grabbed a box of Kleenex. Then she headed straight back to Jenny's bed.

"Here use a tissue before you ruin your shirt. It's too nice of a shirt." Callie told Jenny as she handed her the box.

Jenny took a tissue and blew her nose.

"Thanks Cal."

Callie sat down behind Jenny and started brushing her kinky, curly hair.

"Cal?" Callie asked.

"Um, I guess I thought it would be a nice nickname." Jenny replied.

Callie thought about it for a second. The only nickname that anyone had ever given her was C, and that was from Tinsley whom she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with at the moment. Brett Messerschmidt had given her a few nicknames too, but being call The Wicked Witch of Waverly wasn't something Callie enjoyed being called. Besides after Callie and Brett finally talked about the whole ecstasy situation, and realized that neither one was responsible for Tinsley getting kicked out, they'd kissed and made up.

"Actually, I like it," Callie reassured her roommate, "What can I call you?"

They sat in silence for a moment, while Jenny mulled over the possible nicknames that Callie could call her. Considering that Jenny was already a nickname didn't make the decision making process easier. _Jen? Jenna? Jay? _Then it hit Jenny.

"Just call me Jennifer."

Callie stopped brushing Jenny's hair and let a confused look spread across her face.

"That's not exactly a nickname."

The tears had stopped falling by now, and Callie saw a smirk form on Jenny's face.

"I know." Jenny said.

"Then why do you want to be called Jennifer?" Callie asked.

Jenny turned around and looked at her puzzled roommate.

"Ever since the sixth grade I've wanted to be Jennifer. At Constance I was known as Little Jenny Humphrey, which was supposed to be some kind of a joke I guess, because as you can tell by my breast size I'm anything but little," Jenny looked away, "Well I am short, so maybe that's what they were getting at. Anyway, Jennifer is sort of this girl I imagine myself being someday. She's sexy, sophisticated, stays out of trouble, and doesn't let guys take advantage of her, so she's basically everything I'm not."

Jenny took a deep breath and looked back at Callie. Then it hit her like a big yellow school bus. She just told Callie one of her deepest darkest secrets! She just told Callie how she's always dreamed of being popular. She just told the Queen bee of Waverly that she dreamed of dethroning her.

To Jenny's amazement and relief, Callie just smiled and continued brushing Jenny's hair.

"Jennifer?" Callie asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, you're not that short."

Jenny let out a nervous laugh and said to her roommate, "Just so you know, you're not The Wicked Witch of Waverly."


	2. Friends dropping like houseflies

A Waverly Owl doesn't let some big-chested, rosy-cheeked city girl steal all the attention.

From the first moment she saw Jenny, Tinsley Carmichael knew that that girl was ravenous. She could see it in Jenny's big, brown eyes that she hungered for something more than her simple life in the Upper West Side. Jenny wanted to be apart of Tinsley's own exclusive and fabulous world, where you could do whatever you're super wealthy heart desired. Tinsley also knew that Jenny was a walking controversy.

Tinsley sat in a brown, lumpy armchair reading the gory murder stories that can always be found at the very back of Seventeen magazines. Not that she was a sadist or anything, but she found those stories the most fun to read. _Oh yea! That's not sadistic!_

For some reason that was unfathomable to Tinsley, she had decided to go to the school library. Whether it was to get away from the awkward silence that followed those cursory greetings between Brett, or to get away from her over obsessive kind of, sort of, not really boyfriend, Julian, Tinsley couldn't be sure.

Tinsley put her magazine down feeling especially content with the story she'd just read: some sociopath that killed her mom in her sleep because she wouldn't let her got to prom. She allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts, which she had been trying to avoid because they were all jumbled up and she had never been any good at puzzles.

_How could one girl stir up so many emotions in a school of heartless, self-absorbed BITCHES? _

Tinsley had found herself repeating that question over and over again in her head for the past week. It was true, though Tinsley didn't like to admit, but Jenny was a walking scandal. That was something Tinsley had worked her whole life to be considered and somehow this little girl had managed to do it all on her own without even trying. Brett revered her, Callie envied her, the rest of the Dumbarton girls were perplexed by her constant optimism and good heartedness, and Tinsley just plain despised her from her frizzy hair to her massive melons. Then again Tinsley despised anyone that stole attention away from her.

_How could ONE girl stir up so many emotions in a school filled with spoiled rich brats?_

Jenny was average looking at best, and her breasts were just ridiculous! What did she have that Tinsley didn't have? For God's sake she was poor!

"Guess who." A male voice whispered in her ear as a pair of moist hands clamped over her eyes.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Tinsley knew who it was by the sudden wetness she felt. _And no, it wasn't the good kind either. Dirty, dirty minds._

She had come to realize that Julian was always spitting on himself due to his retainer. _That's what you get for robbing the cradle. _It was so gross because every time they were about to make-out, he had to take it out of his mouth and set it on her Five hundred dollar, hand-carved wood nightstand. His saliva was ruining the wood!

Julian pulled his hands away and leaned over the back of the chair so that he could kiss her upside down, just like that scene in Spiderman. Tinsley feigned eagerness to kiss him, which was something she'd grown quite skilled at over the years. Julian's long blonde hair cascaded over her face and blocked her view of the irritated librarian, who didn't like them fornicating in her library. It was like he was dry heaving in her mouth. That's how bad of a kisser he was. His tongue wedged its way between her lips and made small circles on the roof of her mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant of feelings so she gently bit down on his tongue. Then she used her own tongue to push his away. She noticed that he'd already taken his retainer out and now it probably sat moist in his pocket.

"Julian?" She whispered in between clumsy kisses.

"……Hmmmm…?"

"Lets get out of here."

Julian lifted his head and let a big, cocky grin appear on his narrow face.

"Hello, Miss Eager Beaver!"

"No, more like Miss Eileen the librarian is getting pissed off."

Julian looked over at Miss Eileen's agitated expression and nodded in agreement.

"Your place or mine?"

"How about my free period is over and I have to get to World Cultures." She said while she packed up her things. He was trying to be seductive or whatever, and there was nothing cornier then a guy who was trying to hard to get hard.

"Skip it and I'll take you out to lunch instead." He said.

"Love to, but can't."

"Awe, come on sugarlips………"

Tinsley wheeled around and pressed her index finger against his chest.

"One: never give me a pet name because their lame and two: I don't skip class to mess around with my boy toy because that is all you are; a boy toy."

Julian looked hurt and desperate. His eyes were wide and they looked like they were filling up with tears. _Oh God, as if he wasn't wet enough!_

Tinsley turned on her heal and headed straight for the library door, ignoring Julian's desperate pleas as she went.

She threw the door open and stepped outside to a cold, dreary day and it was only going to get drearier now that she was completely alone and friendless for the first time in her life. Everyone had had it with Tinsley and her cold, hard heart.

Jenny and Callie walked by her as she stepped outside into the cold world. Callie had a consoling arm around her roommate, who looked as though she had been crying, but was laughing now. Watching them laugh together gave Tinsley a paranoid feeling that whatever they were laughing about had something to do with her, but she shook the feeling off and started to walk in the opposite direction of the sight for sore eyes. She decided upon going back to her dorm room and she couldn't give a flying fuck if Brett was in there huffing it up. No body intimidated Tinsley Carmichael.

_How could one GIRL stir up so many emotions in me?_

**So right now I'm on the fence about whether I should give Tinsley a girl crush on Jenny. Idk Tinsley just doesn't seem that much into guys or maybe it's just my imagination. For her they seem more like weapons that she can use against other girls then actual boyfriends. Tell me if you absolutely hate the idea because I'm not exactly sure what I think of it. **

**That whole retainer wetness thing going on with Julian is a true story. My kind of boyfriendish thing is very wet, hence why he's not entirely my boyfriend. It's muy gross. ;-)**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated because my language arts teacher tells me I need to improve my writing skills; FAT BITCH! Anyway I know my grammer pretty much sucks too. LOL **


End file.
